bionicwoman_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 103: Sisterhood
}} Jaime's task is to protect the daughter of a Canadian defense contractor. Meanwhile, she has to decide whether to help Sarah Corvus save herself. Synopsis Jae and Jaime are training by sparring each other in the Berkut Group's bionics facility, but the training isn't going so great. Jaime complains she's not used to thinking of herself as artificially intelligent, but Jae explains that if she can hack into her own programming, and change her responses during a fight. Thus, she can go way beyond the design of her bionics and all it takes is practice. Later, Jaime has lunch with Becca at an outdoor cafe. Jaime admits to Becca she is trying to buy back her love since she's been working so much. Becca wants $170 jeans, but Jaime resists saying that's too much, even if Jaime does have a new "consultant" job. When Jonas calls to put Jaime to work, Becca tells her to ask for a raise. Jaime says she can't work, she's with Becca, but Jonas already replies that he already knew where she is from a GPS implanted in her head. Jonas asks Jaime to locate a "very bad man" on the street and keep him occupied for five minutes until a team arrives. Jonas continues that in the future, when he asks Jaime to do something, he wants her to do it without question. Jaime hands Becca her credit card and tells her to get the jeans as an early Christmas present, then runs after the guy. Jaime proceeds to the man's car and tries to delay him by asking for directions. But when he tries to punch her, Jaime knocks him out by slamming his head into the steering wheel using her bionic arm. Becca gets back from the store before Jaime returns, and Jaime finds out her sister has purchased a bunch of shirts along with the jeans. Jaime claims she was in the bathroom, and says for them to go catch the movie together as planned. Back at the bionics facility, Jonas beats a lie detector, amazing Ruth, who wants him to teach the skill he learned from being married. In a conference room of unknown location, Sarah cries as Anthony Anthros, Will's father, plays with a PDA that displays Sarah's life expectancy erosion, which is at 80%. He claims that she's out of control, but all he can do is ease her pain with an injection. Sarah asks if the same thing will happen to Jaime, but Dr. Anthros doesn't know. He wants Sarah to bring Jaime to him and implies that if he can determine their differences, there might be a slim chance he can help Sarah. Dr. Anthros also injects Sarah with a drug he says will help her feel better, and calm her tremors, at least for the time being. Jaime storms into Jonas's office, where Jonas is sitting by himself at his desk. Jaime states she is upset that there is a GPS in her head, only to learn that it call also stream video. Jaime demands that her tracker be removed, and Jonas says he could comply, but since it is grafted under her cerebral cortex, she would be left unable to move her left side after its removal. Jaime replies that she thinks that he wants to keep a close eye on his $50 million investment and that it's perverted. Jonas claims that her safety is also part of it. He tells Jaime that he needs her to baby-sit Heaven Von Fleet, the daughter of a wealthy Canadian arms dealer. He continues that Heaven's father is selling arms to the Bosnians, which has been upsetting the Serbs. Thus, Heaven needs 24-hour protection when visiting the States. Jaime meets with Heaven's father at his hotel suite. He tells Jaime to pick Heaven up tommorrow at 9 O'Clock and gives her directions and tells Jaime his daughter is "a little spirited". He continues that while under Jaime's watch Heaven is not to get a new tatoo, a new body piercing, consume any alcohol, or consume any drugs. When Jaime replies that she thought her job was just to keep her safe, he notes his large contributions in the terms of millions of dollars given to her employer. Heaven then wanders into the room talking on the phone and smoking. Mr. Von Fleet tells Heaven she shouldn't be smoking and Heaven responds by telling her dad she hates him for trying to control her and wants him to leave. When Jaime introduces herself, Heaven says she doesn't need to know her name. Later, Jaime and Becca hang out and dance around their apartment. Jaime lets Becca take a sip of some wine, and she takes a little more than a sip. Meanwhile, Sarah bionic eye spots Jaime in her apartment, and jumps onto the balcony outside Jaime's second-story apartment. Sarah flashes back to hanging out with her own sister, arguing, drinking and driving fast. While distracted from trying to convince her sister not to drink the rest of a bottle of alcohol, a truck crashes into Sarah's car, in a near repeat of Jaime's accident, and Sarah's sister is killed instantly. Back at the present time, Becca, whom Jaime calls the Sommers family pack-rat, discusses photos she's kept of their family with Jaime using her laptop. They first talk about their dog, Kurt, who used to lick himself all day, then they move onto their relatives. Becca tells Jaime that their mom's grandmother had some type of rare genetic disorder and was meant to die at around the age Jaime is now, but lived until 1992. Jaime dreams of Sarah, who tells her they are the only two humans with coupling devices in their optic nerves, that their brains filter out stuff they don't want them to see, and that Jaime should not let this happen so she can see everything. Sarah continues that they could know what each other is thinking, if they want. Then, Sarah says to wake up and Jaime opens her eyes and freaks out to find Sarah standing next to her bed. She tries to fight, but Sarah knows Jaime better than she knows herself. Sarah adds she can tell they have Jaime has been lojacked, and a Berkut team is on their way. Sarah says she needs more time to talk to Jaime than it will take for the Berkut team to arrive, but notes that she needs Jaime's help. Jaime responds that Sarah killed the only man she ever loved and also her unborn child. Sarah says it was never about Jaime and she doesn't want to hurt her or her sister. Sarah asks her to meet at a oceanside sulfur plant tommorrow at noon, and to come alone. Sarah adds that whether Jaime knows it or not, they need each other, and exits out the door to her balcony. Back in the bionics facility control room, some staff have detected that Sarah has entered Jaime's apartment using Jaime's video link. Jonas is there and comments that this is why he thought Jaime needed 24-hour surveillance. One staff member replies that Jonas also said for them to hold off on that, something about her right to privacy, and Jonas calls in a "situation one" with his cell. Later, in the Berkut Group conference room, Jonas holds a meeting with Ruth, Jaime and Jae. Jonas wants Jaime in lockdown, and orders Sarah be brought in dead or alive. Jaime refuses to hide, and tells Jonas what she's going to do. She'll find out what Sarah wants. She thinks Sarah's in pain, and wants Jonas to promise that he'll help her. Jonas claims to relent, and that the team will stay back until Jaime gives the signal. Jonas mentions Sarah's accident where she lost her sister, and that after it, she pretty much went "scorched earth." Meanwhile, Sarah holes up in a motel room and begins to have tremors again. Sarah throws some punches into one of the walls, trying to re-gain control. While Jaime's watching Heaven at a clothing store, Jaime talks with Nathan on her cell, complaining about still having to be on babysitting detail and Heaven disappears. Jaime goes outside to look for her and gets a call from Jonas, asking why she isn't already on her way back. Jonas adds that it looks like she lost Heaven and Jaime restates that the video tracking is a total violation of her privacy. After disconnecting, Jaime tracks Heaven to a tattoo parlor and pulls her out just as she is about to get needled. Jaime leaves Heaven with Ruth in the bionics facility, and checks in with Antonio, asking what Sarah could want. Antonio says he believes Sarah is working with Anthony Anthros, and informs Jaime that he escaped from prison. When Jaime asks him what they could want, Antonio says that if he had to guess, he would have to say Jaime. At the meet, Sarah tells Jaime that she is sick, and that she thinks Jaime is the only person who can help get her well. Sarah recalls the situation several years ago where she lost control, killing many and was shot by Jae. Sarah adds that Will Anthros raised her from the dead, but took away her emotions at the same time. Sarah continues that now she is losing control again and she believes whatever Will did to save her was temporary. Sarah continues that she needs Jaime's help to potentially save her life, that the anthrocytes programming in Jaime's body is more advanced, and if Anthony Anthros can isolate their differences, he might be able to save Sarah's life. While talking to Jaime, Sarah flashes back to when she was with Anthony Anthros in his conference room. Anthony tells Sarah just to take her meds, that she knows it will make her feel better. Still at the sulfur plant, Sarah asks Jaime how well she knew Will and how does Jaime knows he wasn't using her all along? Jaime says she is finished talking. Jaime says she doesn't need Sarah, but that Sarah needs her. When a team of soldiers runs towards them, Sarah feels betrayed, and Jaime tells her to run. Sarah dives into the ocean and escapes. Jaime returns to Berkut's bionics facility, and meets with Jonas and Ruth. Jaime is irate that Jonas reneged on their deal, and didn't wait for Jaime's signal. Jaime wonders what it was that they were afraid Sarah would tell Jaime, and asks without answer whether she is a ticking time-bomb too. Jaime continues that she insists they help Sarah. Jaime restates that Sarah's killing 14 of the Berkut Group's men wasn't Sarah's fault since Sarah's identity was stolen. Jaime also demands that Jonas turn off her video tap. Jaime returns to sparring with Jae in the Berkut Group's training room, and is finally able to take him down. Antonio comes out of the shadows and grabs a crowbar. Antonio attacks Jaime with it, stating that Sarah Corvus isn't going to fight Jaime while wearing gloves. He challenges Jaime to reach deep inside and fight him like an animal. Jaime fights so well that Jae has to pull her off Antonio, who is well pleased with Jaime's savagery. Meanwhile, Sarah is back in her suite. Sarah can't manage to feed herself, so she injects some more of Dr. Anthros's medicine. After Antonio leaves the training room, Jaime talks with Jae about what happened at the sulfur plant. Jae confirms that Sarah will feel betrayed and she does hold grudges. Jae also notes that Jaime does have 24-hour surveillance, so she's not in it alone. Jaime leaves the training room to continue her assignment, and take Heaven for a pedicure. Ruth has been keeping Heaven busy answering questions in the interrogation room, and when Jaime returns Heaven immediately apologizes to Jaime for ditching her at the clothing store and asks to leave. Jaime thanks Ruth for help, and they leave to go to a nail salon. Sarah strolls into the shop, claiming Jaime needs her. Jaime's not so sure, but Sarah warns that there's four Serbian gangsters about to enter the salon. Jaime hides Heaven in the back room and fights the guys off as best she can, but finally begs Sarah to help. Sarah pulls a pistol off one of the Serbians and kills another. After defeating the gangsters together, Sarah tells Jaime she's sorry Jaime's unborn child is dead, that she didn't know Jaime was pregnant, but she's not sorry Will's dead. Sarah continues that she is dying and only Jaime's bionics can save her. Jaime, Heaven and Sarah leave together from the salon and enter a parking garage. Sarah orders Heaven into the car, and when Jaime notes she's still being tracked, Sarah tells Jaime they need to stick together and form a union cause the Berkut Group isn't telling her everything. Jaime notes that she has a lot of reasons not to trust Sarah. In a show of faith, though, Sarah tells Jaime how to disable her video tap. Jaime succeeds in turning off the video tracker, but gets a nose bleed in the process. Jaime wants Sarah to come to Berkut, but Sarah points out that Anthony Anthros is the only surgeon capable of helping her, now that Will is dead. Sarah continues that she will die within a year if Jaime refuses to help her. Jaime refuses to let Anthony Anthros touch her, so Sarah leaves saying she is going to "go lie on the sidewalk to die". Jaime returns Heaven to her father in their hotel suite. Heaven hugs her father and tells him she loves him. Heaven thanks Jaime and tells her she is so going to take up karate, and Jaime heads outside the suite. In the lobby, Jaime calls her sister and suggests for herself to bring home some Chinese food for dinner, and Becca agrees. Back at Sarah's City Hostel room, Anthony tells Sarah she is losing control, and not to deny it. Anthony asks Sarah, if that is not the case, then what is it? He asks if she had a history of violent behavior before she killed her sister. Anthony claims Jaime will never trust Sarah until she can fully relate. Jaime comes home with the food, shocked to find that Becca let Sarah in as Sarah claimed to be their new downstairs neighbor. While talking, Becca, having been drugged via her tea by Sarah, collapses. Sarah then grabs Becca and insists Jaime go with her to Dr. Anthros or she will snap Becca's neck. Jaime appeals to what's left of Sarah's humanity, and Sarah lays Becca down gently. Jaime's nose bleeds, and Sarah realizes Jaime's turned on her tracker to alert the Berkut Group. As Sarah leaves disappointed, Jaime says that if Sarah ever comes near Becca again, she will kill her. Sarah replies to Jaime that Berkut will destroy her, that Jaime was only Will's lab rat, and that their love meant nothing. Sarah says she wants Jaime to remember that the next time she feels like she's trusting someone. Jaime holds Becca and tells her that everything is going to be alright. Commonality with original Bionic series Becca's penchant for keeping scrapbooks is a passion she shares with Helen Elgin. In "Welcome Home, Jaime", there's a very similar scene where Lindsay Wagner's Jaime is forced to recall her past with family photographs. Background *"Sisterhood" marks the first explicit acknowledgement that both Will and Anthony Anthros were responsible for the creation of bionics. It also contains the first references to the streaming optical interface, the GPS tracker, the difference between Jaime and Sarah's bionics, and the possible negative effects of bionics on a patient's lifespan. *The differences between Jaime and Sarah's bionics shown or referred to in this episode include: Sarah's bionic eye glowing red when in use and the prototypical nature of Sarah's anthrocites. The episode suggests, but stops short of making clear, that Sarah has a bionic ear. She might have therefore lied by omission in when she failed to mention she had bionic hearing. *Sarah states that Will always intended for Jaime to undergo bionic replacement, and that their relationship was mere reconaissance. *As depicted in flashbacks, Sarah's sister died in a car crash remarkably similar to the one that nearly killed Jaime, suggesting that Sarah's attack on Will and Jaime in may have been deliberate "homage". Cast Regulars * Michelle Ryan: Jaime Sommers * Miguel Ferrer: Jonas Bledsoe * Molly Price: Ruth Treadwell * Will Yun Lee: Jae Kim * Lucy Kate Hale: Becca Sommers * Mark A. Sheppard: Anthony Anthros Special guest star * Isaiah Washington: Antonio Pope Guest starring * Kevin Rankin: Nathan * Magda Apanowicz: Heaven von Fleet * Katee Sackhoff: Sarah Corvus Co-starring * Aleks Paunovic: Assault Team Leader/Curtis * Malcolm Stewart: Mr. von Fleet * Elise Gatien: Annie Corvus * Graeme Duffy: Geek #1 * Brad Kelly: Gangster #1 * Richard Stroh: Blond man * Chris Gauthier: Geek #2 * Julie Kim: Manicurist |next= }} 103